Tree Top Bop
Tree Top Bop is the third stage of the Jungle world of Donkey Kong Island in the game Donkey Kong Country Returns. This is Rambi the Rhino's first appearance in a stage in the game. The stage comes after King of Cling and before Sunset Shore. Overview Walkthrough The level begins in the depths of the jungle where it is darker than other jungle areas found previously. An Awk enemy is between two stone cubes here, and some spikes are right after it. Above the spikes is a small platform with another Awk on it. There is a raised piece of land nearby as well that the Kongs can jump over to find two Awks and a Tiki Doom in front of a tilting tree with bananas on it. More tilting trees are just ahead that can be used to aid the primates in reaching a Barrel Cannon. Below the treetops are some more spikes and a DK Barrel. The moving Barrel Cannon can shoot the Kongs to another cannon and the letter K. The next cannon shoots the heroes to more Auto Fire Barrels, which then send them to the treetops with a long line of bananas. Here, there are larger tilting trees that area infested with Frogoons. The last two platforms are a little smaller than the previous in this area, but they lead to a Barrel Cannon that can shoot the primates over a wide abyss. On the other side of the abyss, there is a set of three platforms above a group of spikes, each with an Awk on it. Some dandelions also grow next to the spikes to give the Kongs collectibles if blown on; near them area some stone statues nearby with Frogoons on them. A stone cube is located between them that can be used to reach the letter O. After passing a pile of spikes, the primates come up to the Tutorial Pig with the checkpoint. The primates must jump over another stone block after the checkmark. If they pound on the platform on the ground just before it, they can find an underground area with Rambi and some large stone cubes with the rhinoceros's face on them. If the Kongs are underground here, they can shoot back above the trees by using a Barrel Cannon. Farther ahead of this area is a long group of spikes with a tilting platform above it. Rambi can smash through the spikes, or the Kongs alone can climb up the platform to reach the platform in the center of the area. This platform does not tilt, but it has a Tiki Doom and an Awk on it. Above this platform is a smaller platform with a DK Barrel that can be reached by jumping on the Tiki Doom, while under it are some large stone cubes that Rambi can smash through as a shortcut to reach the next set of spikes. Another tilting platform is above these spikes for the primates, and it can help them reach another tilting platform in the treetops. A tilting tree is near it, but it is too high to reach easily, so they must tilt the platform up to make the jump. More tilting trees are farther ahead, and two Frogoons are between a few of them, with the letter N right above the enemies. A heart can be found on the final tree, along with a Tiki Torch floating next to it. When the Kongs reach solid ground again, they come up to a Frogoon standing on a few stone structures and some spikes. A tilting tree is above these spikes, and there is a ledge nearby that the Kongs must get to in order to progress. There, they can find two platforms above them with Awks and a straight pathway to three Frogoons; the letter G is above them. Just after them is a series of platforms with the Slot Machine Barrel right above them. If the Kongs hit the barrel, they complete the level. Enemies * Awk: * Tiki Goon: * Tiki Doom: * Frogoon: * Hopgoon: * Tiki Torch: Animal Buddies Rambi the Rhinoceros - Just past the checkpoint, pound a trapdoor to drop into a secret area containing Rambi. Items *Barrels: 3 **DK Barrels: 2 **Wooden Barrels: 1 *Banana Coins: 14 (5 in bonus stages) *Hearts: 3 *Extra Life Balloons: 1 (bonus) K-O-N-G Letters * K: When the Kongs enter the first Barrel Cannon, it moves in a horizontal path under the letter K and another Barrel Cannon. The primates can shoot to the letter K and then get in the barrel. * O: About midway through the stage, the Kongs can find two structures with Frogoons on them. Between these is a stone cube with the letter O above it. * N: When the Kongs travel across several tilting tree platforms, they can find two Frogoons with the letter N above them. The Frogoons float in front of the letter, so the primates must jump on them when they move downwards or just defeat them and grab the letter afterwards. * G: Just before the exit to the second Bonus Stage, the heroes can find three Frogoons jumping under the letter G. They can bounce on the foes to reach the letter or simply climb up the platforms nearby and jump to it. Puzzle Pieces * 1. After the Kongs pass the first DK Barrel, they can roll jump off the ledge to reach a hidden area nearby with the Puzzle Piece. * 2. When the primates obtain Rambi, they should head backwards until they find a group of spikes under three platforms with Awks on them. If they crash through the spikes, they can find a gray block with Rambi's face on it. If the rhinoceros pounds on this, it breaks and reveals an opening into a Bonus Stage. There, the Kongs must maneuver around many stationary platforms in order to grab seventy-eight bananas and two Banana Coins. Once all of the collectibles are collected within thirty seconds, a Puzzle Piece appears. * 3. After the primates exit the first Bonus Stage, they come up to an area with a large group of spikes that can be crossed with some tilting platforms. Instead of using the platforms, they should get on Rambi and smash through the spikes, heading into the wall. Rambi can run through this wall and smash it to reveal a Puzzle Piece on the above platform. * 4. When the Kongs exit the area full of tilting trees and reach solid ground again, they should use Rambi to charge through the first section of spikes. If they continue to charge with Rambi, they can smash through the wall, where a Bonus Stage can be found. In this bonus, the heroes must shoot through a few Barrel Cannons that constantly change angles when entered to grab sixty-five bananas, three Banana Coins, and an Extra Life Balloon. If they collect everything within thirty seconds, the Puzzle Piece appears between the barrels to grab. * 5. Before the Kongs hit the Slot Machine Barrel, they should run along a trail of bananas below it and smash into the wall at the end. They can find a hidden alcove here with many Banana Bunches and the Puzzle Piece. Puzzle The puzzle of Tree Top Bop is of a strawberry on a light green background. When all the pieces are found, the Jungle Waterfalls image is added to the Worlds gallery of the Image Gallery. Time Attack Medals *Gold: 0:54:00 *Silver: 1:25:00 *Bronze: 2:07:00 Gallery World 1 3 Tree Top Bop.jpg World 1 3 K.jpg|The Letter K World 1 3 G.jpg|The Letter O World 1 3 N.jpg|The Letter N World 1 3 O.jpg|The Letter G World 1 3 Puzzle Piece 1.jpg|The First Puzzle Piece World 1 3 Puzzle Piece 2.jpg|The Second Puzzle Piece World 1 3 Puzzle Piece 3.jpg|The Third Puzzle Piece World 1 3 Puzzle Piece 4.jpg|The Fourth Puzzle Piece World 1 3 Puzzle Piece 5.jpg|The Fifth Puzzle Piece World 1 3 Slot Machine Barrel.jpg|The stage's Slot Machine Barrel World 1 3 Rambi Crate.jpg World 1 3 Bonus Round 1.jpg|The stage's first Bonus Stage World 1 3 Bonus Round 2.jpg|The stage's second Bonus Stage Videos de:Wipfelboogie Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Stages Category:Jungle Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Jungle Stages (theme) Category:Rambi Stages